The forming of printout pockets in the cavity of dies for positioning cores in the dies is well known, including printouts as shown in applicant's assignee's Koch et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,217 issued Apr. 3, 1990; 4,942,917 issued Jul. 24, 1990; and 4,981,168 issued Jan. 1, 1991.